Camp Glee
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: 12 year old Kurt meets 12 year old Blaine at camp, along with a few other faces he'll see again when he reaches high school. Got the idea from a pic of Darren at 12 on tumblr. Submit ideas for what you'd like to see happen and I'll put them in the story.
1. The bus ride

Burt Hummel hugged his son goodbye as he stood in front of the bus full of kids who were not so silently praying that this guy in the baseball cap would hurry up with his goodbyes so they could get going already.

"Dad, I gotta go. I'll be back in two weeks."

"You know I'm just a phone call away... ask the counselors if you can use the phone if you need me."

"I know, dad."

"And make sure you-"

"Dad! I have to go! I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry, it's just not every day that your twelve year old son leaves for two weeks."

"It's just camp, a lot of kids go. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, dad."

Kurt hugged his father goodbye before heading onto the bus. He sat himself down, putting his bags down next to him. He looked out the window, but less than a second later was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something? I'm new here."

Kurt turned his head to look at the boy.

"To camp, I mean. This camp, anyway."

"I am too, so I might not be the best person to ask if you have questions."

"Oh, well... I just wanted to know if this seat was taken. Everywhere else is full."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but the boy cut him off.

"If you'd rather sit alone, I could always stand until we get there..."

"Don't be silly, of course you can sit here." Kurt said as he moved his stuff. "My name's Kurt."

The boy smiled. "Blaine, nice to meet you."

"So, Blaine... first year too?"

Blaine nodded as he sat down, adjusting the baseball cap on his head. "Yeah. I use to go to another camp, but I didn't want to go back there this year."

"How come?"

"Well, I got picked on at that camp."

"Oh... I know the feeling, I get picked on at school a lot."

"Me too, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

Kurt bit his lip, looking the boy over. "I like your hat. My dad has a baseball cap just like that."

"Oh, thanks." Blaine smiled. "Normally I don't wear baseball caps."

"My dad wears them all the time."

"Don't get me wrong, they're cool and everything... it's just, I'm not really a hat person."

"Then why are you wearing one?"

"Well, I had to cut my hair off and I'm not sure if I like the way it looks now, so I was hiding it with the hat."

"Why'd you have to cut your hair off?"

"This kid at my school stuck his gum in it on the last day of school."

"Gross!"

"Yeah, I couldn't get it out, so my mom cut my hair shorter. I've never had short hair before, so I'm not sure if I like it."

"Well, take your hat off. I'll tell you how it looks."

"But..."

"I have great style when it comes to things like clothes and hair, just let me see."

Blaine sighed and removed the hat, biting his lip nervously.

"I like it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your hair looks great short!"

Blaine smiled again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kurt smiled when Blaine kept the hat off.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at camp, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine go off by himself as they got off the bus. He had thought Blaine would want to stay with him... he'd thought they were becoming friends, maybe he was wrong, maybe Blaine just sat next to him because he had no where else to sit.<p>

"Hey, kids! We're going to have a lot of fun this summer. My name is Coach Shannon and I'll be in charge of all the sports we play this summer. Over here is Mr. Will, he'll be teaching you all about music and performing, and then we have-"

Kurt tuned her out, looking at Blaine. He hadn't noticed how tiny Blaine was when they were on the bus. He sure was short.

"So go to Miss. Emma and she'll tell you all which cabins you'll be staying in!"

Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head, walking over to the nicely dressed woman who looked extremely uncomfortable being outdoors standing in the dirt.

"Okay, well, we have Finn Hudson, is Finn here?"

"That's you, man." a little boy with a mohawk said as he elbowed another boy who looked as though he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"Oh, here!"

"You are going to be in the green cabin, along with Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson."

The boy with the mohawk high fived the boy who apparently was Finn, obviously excited to be sharing a cabin with him. He knew he wasn't Blaine since he'd met Blaine on the bus, so this had to be Noah.

"Alright now... Rachel Berry, Mercedes-"

Kurt stopped listening again, watching as Finn and Noah went in search of their cabin, Kurt was about to follow, when he noticed Blaine.

"Hey! Looks like we're in the same cabin!" Kurt said, smiling as he raced over to Blaine. "How come you disappeared when we got off the bus?"

Blaine looked surprised by the fact that Kurt was excited to be in a cabin with him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you still wanted to hang out, I thought I was getting on your nerves."

"Not at all! We can hang out all the time, if you'd like that."

Blaine smiled again. "Yeah, that sounds fun!"

"Great! I'm glad we're-" Kurt was going to say friends, but decided against it, afraid he'd scare Blaine off. "Cabin buddies now!"

"Me too!"

"Let's find our cabin." Kurt said, heading in the direction he saw Finn and Noah go moments before.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, all the cabins are brown, where's the green one?"<p>

"No, dude... that's just the name, we're not actually staying in a green cabin."

"Oh... well, what about this one, was one of our cabin mates names "Satan"?"

"Dude, that says Santana, that's a chick cabin."

"Oh..."

Kurt followed the sounds of the voices, smiling at the slightly taller boys.

"Hi, you're Noah and Finn, right? I'm Kurt Hummel, and this is Blaine Anderson, we're in the same cabin as you."

"It's Puck."

"Huh?"

"The name, I go by Puck."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't call me Noah again."

"Do you have any idea where our cabin is?" Finn asked.

"I think it's over here, follow me." Kurt said. He was happy that Finn and Puck seemed so nice. He was so use to the boys his age picking on him. He watched as Blaine went a little further ahead of them, suddenly turning and shouting in their direction.

"Here's a cabin with a green sticker and our names on it!" Blaine said, Kurt smiled.

"Finally, we found it." His smiled turned into a frown however when he saw the inside. "This is it?"

"Yep!" Blaine said excitedly.

"I call top bunk!" Puck shouted as he threw his things on one of the two bunk beds, Finn taking the bunk below him.

"This place looks dirty."

"Who cares dude, it's camp!"

"Yeah, lighten up, Hummel."

Kurt glared at Puck before sighing.

"Which bunk do you want?" Blaine asked politely.

"Um, the bottom, I guess."

"Okay." Blaine said as he started putting his things on the top bunk across from Puck.

Okay, so maybe Kurt hadn't thought this summer camp thing through. Dirty cabins, sharing living space with three other boys, and he was pretty sure he heard something about sports earlier. Now he understood why his dad had tried so hard to talk him out of bringing clothes he actually cared about. Maybe it wasn't too late to call his dad and get out of this.

But when he looked at Blaine, he couldn't help but want to stay. Blaine seemed so shocked by Kurt wanting to sit with him, by Kurt being excited that they were in the same cabin. He obviously wasn't use to that... Kurt knew the feeling, and he couldn't just leave Blaine here all alone.

Maybe he could get through two weeks for Blaine. Maybe they'd become friends. Maybe this camp thing wouldn't be so bad. He could tough it out for Blaine's sake.

But as he watched Puck and Finn start a pillow fight, he sighed... this might be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>So yeah, send me messages about what you'd like to see happen to Kurt and Blaine, or any of the other well known characters, while they're at summer camp. Each chapter will be based off of an idea that someone sends in, and they will get credit for their chapter as well. Keep your ideas coming! :]<p> 


	2. Arts and crafts

"Okay, kids... we're all going to make presents to give to our parents when we go back home, so, that sounds fun, right?"

The girls, and Kurt, all smiled excitedly as Miss Emma announced their arts and crafts project, but the boys in the room rolled their eyes and groaned, except for Blaine, who simply sunk down in his seat.

"Now just make sure not to make a mess, but if you do, remember that cleaning up can be really fun-" Kurt ignored her to make sure he was the first over to where everything was kept, wanting to get first choice of everything.

When Blaine walked up next to him, he smiled. "Hi, Blaine, want to sit next to me?"

Blaine smiled. "Sure! What are you going to make for your mom and dad?"

Kurt looked down a moment. "Um... just my dad, my mom passed away."

Blaine frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay, what are you going to make?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, if you need any help, just ask. My mom and I use to make stuff all the time, so I'm really good at it."

Blaine smiled again. "Thanks."

"This is so lame! Why do we have to do the girly stuff?" Puck asked.

"Well, Noah, maybe you could build something out of these popsicle sticks, building, that's... that's manly, right?" Miss Emma said, Puck simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled, grabbing the popsicle sticks and stomping over to his seat next to Finn, who was trying to tie a bunch of different colored strings together... no one was really sure of what he was doing.

Tina and Mercedes both got to work with the crayons, Santana and Quinn heading over a little later, Rachel had started painting, and Blaine was messing with pipe cleaners. Things were pretty quiet, except for Puck "accidentally" gluing one of his popsicle sticks to Finn's forehead, until one of the little boys got up and walked across the room to get something.

"Why are there two men in the picture with you? I thought you were suppose to be making a present for your family."

"I am!" Rachel said proudly. "This is my family, I have two dads."

"That's weird."

"It is not!"

"Yeah it is, your whole family is weird, you're not suppose to have two dads, that's wrong."

"It's not wrong!"

Everyone had turned to look, it was kind of difficult not to notice Rachel's loud voice. Before anyone could really react, the boy had managed to spill paint all down the front of Rachel's clothes. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, and Miss Emma had rushed over, though she looked afraid to touch Rachel.

"Dave Karofsky! That was not nice! Now you apologize to this little girl right now!"

"No way."

"David."

He said nothing.

"You are coming with me, Rachel, I'll be back in a minute to help clean you off." She said, shooing Dave out of the room. Kids instantly started whispering, wondering where she was taking him.

"I didn't know they had a principals office at camp." Finn mumbled.

Blaine looked down at what he'd been making, before getting up and walking over to Rachel, who was still sobbing, although upon closer inspection Blaine couldn't help but wonder if she was really crying, or if she was just crying for the attention... if she was, she sure was a good actress.

"Here, Rachel... I was making it for somebody else, but I thought it might make you feel better." he said, handing her the flower he'd made out of pipe cleaners. Her smile got huge.

"That's very sweet of you, um..."

"Blaine."

"Blaine, thank you very much." She said before kissing him on the cheek. He walked back to his seat, but before he could get there, he felt Finn grab his arm.

"Dude, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get Rachel to like you so much!"

"I was just nice."

"Well, is that how I'd get Rachel to like me?"

"No man, you gotta ignore her." Puck said.

"But, Blaine didn't ignore her and he got a kiss on the cheek."

"What do you want a kiss on the cheek from her for anyway?"

Finn got quiet.

"If you really wanna pay attention to that Berry kid, just be rude to her."

"You mean like gluing popsicle sticks to her face." Finn mumbled bitterly.

"Yeah!"

"I don't think she'd like that after getting all that paint spilled on her." Blaine said softly.

"Well, what'd you do that made her so happy?"

"I gave her the flower I made out of pipe cleaners."

"I could do that!" Finn looked at all the different colored string that he'd basically just tied in way too many knots, walking over to Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel... I'm sorry you got paint on your clothes, that's gotta suck."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"But I made you something to cheer you up."

She looked over the big knotted mess, biting her lip.

"Thanks, Finn... what is it?"

"I don't really know, but you're like, super creative and stuff, I thought maybe you could come up with an idea." She instantly lit up at that comment.

"Thanks!"

Blaine smiled at Rachel and Finn and Puck looked like he was about to barf, Blaine walking back over to his table and quickly starting on a new project.

"Blaine, what's the rush, everyone else stopped working."

"I know, but I gave away my present, so I have to start on a new one."

Kurt opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by a voice.

"Hey, can I borrow that crayon?"

Kurt looked up at the girl, a bit surprised.

"Hey! White boy, can I have the crayon, or what?"

"Oh, sure, sorry." He wasn't use to girls just coming up and talking to him, the kids at his school tended to avoid him.

"Thanks. I'm Mercedes, by the way."

"Kurt. Nice to meet you. So what are you using the crayon for?"

"I was going to melt them over the picture."

"What?"

"Well, coloring seems a little first grade, except to that Brittany girl, but Tina, Quinn, Santana, and I had this great idea. We get a hair dryer, and put all the crayons at the top of the paper, then when we blast them with the dryer, they melt down the papers and we have creative gifts for our parents."

Kurt's smile grew. "That's amazing! Can I come see?"

"Sure!" She said smiling. "Does your friend want to come too?"

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine, want to come check out Mercedes art project?"

"Um, I'll catch up, I just want to finish this."

"Okay." Kurt said before following after Mercedes.

"You're sure we're not going to get into trouble for melting the camps crayons?"

"No, I asked, Miss Emma said it was fine since we had more than enough crayons as long as we didn't make a mess, and that we cleaned it up if we did."

After Miss Emma returned and helped Rachel clean up, and ended up cleaning Mike as well since he apparently thought a great gift to his parents would be to step in paint and dance across the paper, things got quiet again, except for the noise of the hair dryer Quinn had run to get from her cabin.

Puck was in trouble for making his popsicle fort... inappropriately shaped, Rachel was teaching Finn the proper way to hold a paint brush, and Blaine was still working extremely hard on his pipe cleaner project.

Finally, Blaine headed over to where Kurt was.

"Boy, you were really working hard on your project for your parents, can I see the finished result?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Actually, I wasn't making a present for my parents, I made something for you."

Kurt looked surprised. "For me?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, handing Kurt a pipe cleaner flower that was far more detailed than the one he'd given Rachel, obviously he'd spent a lot of time on it.

"Sorry, I gave your first present away to Rachel, but she was crying, so-"

"No, that's okay, this flowers amazing... thank you, but... why'd you make me a present? What about your mom and dad?"

"Oh, that's okay... they'll both be away on business trips when I get home, so I can always work on a present for them while they're gone when I'm stuck home by myself. But I might not see you again after camp, so I wanted to make you that."

Kurt had no idea what to say, nobody had ever made him something like that before. "Thank you, but... I feel bad, I didn't make you anything, I was so busy working on things for my dad."

Blaine shrugged. "That's okay, you didn't have to make me anything."

But Kurt was determined. There wasn't enough time left to make something for Blaine now, but he made a silent promise to himself to make something to give Blaine in return before camp was over.

* * *

><p>So, I had this idea last night, but I was too tired to write it until today. I just thought it would be fun to introduce some of the other kids, and have Emma a bit out of her comfort zone around messy arts and crafts. Hopefully you enjoy it, don't forget to send in your ideas and I'll work them into the story! :]<p> 


	3. Football with the boys

Blaine was a bit nervous. He'd never played a real game of football before. His dad never had time to play with him, so despite the fact that he knew how to play, he didn't have much practice.

But Kurt looked even more nervous than he did, that and completely uninterested.

It was more than obvious that playing football was the last thing he'd wanted to do. When the boys and girls had been separated after breakfast, he'd started to follow after his new friends, Mercedes in particular, only to be told to go back to where the boys were.

Glaring and crossing his arms over his chest, he slowly walked back over to the boys, making sure to take a spot next to Blaine.

"I can't believe they're making us play this game, my outfit is going to be completely ruined."

"Maybe it'll be fun." Blaine suggested with a small smile.

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest again. "I doubt it."

"You never know until you try."

"I suppose..." he mumbled. "All that time spent on my hair this morning, what a waste."

Blaine was about to say he'd never met a twelve year old boy who was so concerned about his hair before Kurt came into his life, but upon remembering how he came to camp with a baseball cap due to a hair cut, he decided against it.

Kurt was disappointed, to say the least, when he didn't end up on the same team as Blaine. To make matters worse he wasn't even on Finn or Puck's team. Sure, he wasn't really friends with them, but he knew them and still would've felt more comfortable if there was somebody on his team he knew.

He didn't pay much attention to the game. Instead, he looked up at the sky and tried to decide what shapes the clouds looked like, or simply watched as the rest of his team did all the work, but mostly... he watched the girls, who were off practicing cheerleading routines.

It wasn't until- "Hummel, look out!" Kurt felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"No fair, Karofsky, this is touch football!" a little blonde boy yelled.

"Sam's right! What'd you do that for?" Mike added, walking over to Dave and pulling him off Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked as he ran over.

"I will be if someone knows how to get rid of grass stains."

"Dave, what were you doing?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Kurt didn't even have the ball, he was just standing there." Puck added.

"That wasn't nice!" Mike stated.

"What is going on over here?" They all looked up nervously.

"Nothing, coach." Finn mumbled quietly.

"You okay, kid?" Kurt nodded. "Good, let's get back to the game!"

It wasn't long before they were playing again, but it also wasn't long before Kurt was on the ground again, this time, his nose was bleeding.

"What is your problem?" Kurt shouted as Karofsky laughed and walked away.

"Kurt, maybe you should sit the rest of the game out." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, not like you're helping your team anyway." Puck said with a laugh.

"I meant cause his nose is bleeding."

"Whatever, I'm going to go see what Mercedes is up to!" Kurt said before stomping off.

Blaine bit his lip, watching as Kurt left, tempted to chase after him.

"Great, now their team has more people than our team!" Mike pouted.

"Why don't we ask Artie to play, he looks sad sitting on the side." Blaine suggested.

"That's really sweet, Blaine, but I don't really see how Artie can play." The coach pointed out as gently as she could.

"Well, then I'll just sit the rest of the game out, so that it's fair." Blaine stated, walking over to where Artie was.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Blaine."

"Artie."

"You look sad."

"I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Blaine bit his lip. "You wanna play football, huh?"

Artie nodded and looked down at his lap.

"I'll play football with you."

Artie looked up, surprised.

"You will? But... how are we going to play football?"

"There's an extra ball, we can toss it back and forth." Blaine said, picking up the ball on the bench.

"Catch!" He said smiling as he tossed it to Artie, who smiled back.

"You know, that was really cool."

"What was really cool?" Blaine asked as he caught the ball.

"You asking the coach if I could fill in for Kit."

"Kurt."

"Oh, right." Blaine tossed the ball back.

"Usually people don't even think to ask if I want to play. They don't think I can."

"Well, how do they know if they don't give you a chance?"

"That's what I'm saying! I mean, maybe there would be a really good use for my wheelchair when we play football."

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll be on a football team, and they'll find a great use for your wheelchair!"

Artie smiled as he threw the ball to Blaine. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you'd rather be playing in the real game with the other guys."

"No way, I'm having much more fun here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're fun to hang out with."

"So are you, Blaine."

"I wonder what Kurt is up to with the girls."

"Cheerleading."

"Kurt? Cheerleading? I thought he just went to fix his nose and say hi to Mercedes."

"See for yourself." Artie said, pointing.

He was right, there was Kurt, being show the proper way to hold a pom pom by Quinn.

"It doesn't surprise me, he was watching them the entire game." Artie stated.

"He can't help it if he got distracted, football isn't really his thing."

"Do you think cheerleading is?"

"I don't know..."

"He seems to be happier over there."

"Is there such thing as a boy cheerleader?"

"I guess so. I never really thought about it." Artie admitted.

"Me neither."

As Kurt returned, he walked over to Blaine. "Look what Quinn let me borrow!" He said excitedly.

"Cool pom poms, Kurt."

"Thanks!"

"Is your nose okay?"

Oh yeah, it's fine. What are you up to?"

"Artie and I are playing football."

"Yeah, want to play?"

"How about you two play, and I'll cheer!"

"Okay!"

"So, are you a cheerleader now?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"The loser is a cheerleader now? You just went from geek to freak."

"Leave him alone, Karofsky." Artie said.

"Make me, wheels." Dave spat back, Artie frowned and looked down.

"I can't believe you're a cheerleader. How gay, I should've known by the way you were staring at them the whole game, I knew you weren't checking them out."

"Just go away, Dave..." Kurt mumbled, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

Blaine wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stand up for Kurt, but he didn't know what to do or say.

"What's going on here?" Finn asked as he walked over with Puck, the girls wandering over as well.

"Lady over here decided to become a cheerleader. He's gayer than I thought."

"Stop saying it like it's a bad thing! There's nothing wrong with being gay!" Rachel stated. Of course she'd be the first girl to say something.

"Yeah there is!" Dave argued.

"Oh yeah? Well, I agree with Rachel." Blaine said finally, suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"Oh, is that right, Anderson?" Dave said, taking a few steps towards Blaine.

"Yeah!"

Dave knocked Blaine down, pushing him to the ground before laughing.

"Shut it, Karofsky, quit messing with my cabin mates!" Puck said, getting in Dave's face.

"You're the gay one. You're getting down on Kurt for wanting to be a cheerleader? Well, being a cheerleader means getting to stare at hot chicks and lift them and stuff, I bet he could see right up Berry's skirt." Rachel shot him a death glare.

"Yet you're playing a sport where you gotta chase after balls and tackle guys, who's gay now?"

"Hey, you were playing football too, Puckerman!"

"Your argument is ridiculous!" Rachel shouted. "You act like being gay is wrong, it's not wrong!"

"Hey, why are you getting all mad at me? I'm on your side!"

During all this arguing, no one had noticed that Blaine had tears in his eyes after getting knocked down.

No one but Kurt, anyway.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded just as Finn and Puck both tackled Dave to the ground, punches flying like mad.

"Hey, break it up, right now!"

"Sorry coach, but Dave kept calling Kurt gay." Finn stated.

"We had to do something." Puck added.

"We had to protect our cabin buddy." Finn said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"All three of you, come with me, now." She said, dragging them off.

Now that the action had died down, everyone slowly left. Kurt stayed where he was next to Blaine.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just hit my funny bone on the bench when I fell."

"Ouch." No wonder Blaine almost cried.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay..."

"That was really nice of you."

"What was?"

"Playing football with Artie when no on else would, standing up to Dave, everything."

Blaine smiled, but... it wasn't because of what Kurt said, he had been smiling this whole time... Kurt had only just noticed.

"Why are you smiling if your funny bone hurts so badly?"

"Oh... was I smiling?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just happy, I guess."

It was at that moment that Kurt realized... Blaine just wanted to be noticed. Everyone had come to Kurt's rescue when Dave was picking on him, but other than Puck saying not to mess with his cabin mates, no one came to Blaine's rescue.

In fact, if Kurt hadn't kneeled down and asked if he was okay, everyone would've just wandered off without checking on him.

Blaine just wanted to know somebody cared enough to notice him...

Kurt made a silent promise at that moment to always notice Blaine, it would be nice to see that smile again.

* * *

><p>So Bethany Autumn suggested that it would be cute for them to be playing football, but I decided it would be fun to introduce Artie in this chapter, since we haven't really seen Artie yet in this story, and everybody loves Artie! :D Also, I added the wonderful Coach Beiste, cause everybody loves her! :D Hopefully you enjoy it, don't forget to send in your ideas and I'll work them into the story! :]<p> 


	4. Cheerleading with the girls

"What is your problem?" Kurt shouted as Karofsky laughed and walked away.

"Kurt, maybe you should sit the rest of the game out." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, not like you're helping your team anyway." Puck said with a laugh.

"I meant cause his nose is bleeding."

"Whatever, I'm going to go see what Mercedes is up to!" Kurt said before stomping off.

He walked over to the girls, Mercedes smiling and waving him over the second she saw him. But her smile turned to a frown when he got closer.

"What happened?"

"That jerk Karofsky knocked me down!"

"We better get that nose checked."

An ice pack and a bloody tissue later, Kurt's nose finally stopped bleeding, and Mercedes sighed.

"Well, I guess you better get back to football."

"No way, I'm not going back over there." Kurt stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what are you going to do? I got to get back to cheerleading."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I'll be a cheerleader!"

Mercedes smiled. "Sounds great! Come on, I'll help you get started."

Mercedes led Kurt over to where Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were attempting to make a pyramid.

"Hey guys! Kurt's going to cheer with us."

"Oh wait... I don't have any pom poms."

"That's okay, you can borrow mine for now." Quinn said, smiling.

"Wow, thanks."

"So, do you know anything about cheerleading?"

"Not really, but I want to learn!"

"Okay, well, we'll teach you everything we know."

Quinn glanced at Brittany, who was trying to balance a pom pom on her nose.

"Uh, I'll teach you everything I know..."

"Sounds great!" He said just as Rachel bumped into Brittany.

"Why don't you watch where I'm going!"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you're suppose to say, watch where you're going, Rachel."

"No, I meant watch where I'm going, because she's not even moving."

"Hate to break it to you, white girl, but it's not all about you."

"Yeah Rachel, you're not the star."

"Well, we'll see about that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The camp is doing a play, and I think we all know who's going to be the lead."

Kurt smiled. "A play?"

"A musical, to be more specific."

"What musical?"

"The Wizard of Oz. I already have my audition song picked out. I've also prepared a monologue."

"Let me guess, you want to be Dorothy?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Correction, I'm going to be Dorothy."

"Yeah, okay." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "You know, there are other girls at this camp who can sing besides you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Are you going to audition, Mercedes?"

"I guess so. What about you?"

"Yeah! I think it would be really fun. Maybe I'll be the star!"

"Dorothy's the star, and no offense but I think you're wrong for the part."

"Well, maybe I'll be one of the other stars, like the Scarecrow or the Lion or something."

"Is Blaine going to audition too?"

"I don't know... I'll have to ask him if he wants to. But first, I want to show him my pom poms, I'll be right back!" Kurt said before racing over to where Blaine was playing football with Artie.

He'd gotten so caught up in the drama of Karofsky that he almost forgot to mention the play.

"Oh! Blaine, I forgot to tell you!" Kurt said as he helped Blaine up. "The camp is doing Wizard of Oz, are you going to audition?"

"Audition? Gee, I don't know. Maybe I'd be better helping out backstage."

"Backstage? But, why? Don't you sing?"

"Yeah... in my room, alone, where nobody care hear me."

"But it'll be so much fun, and we could do it together!"

"Well, it does sound like fun."

"So, you'll do it?"

"I suppose so, you might be right, it might end up being fun."

"Yay! I'm so glad you want to do this! We are going to end up being the stars of the play, and it will be fabulous!" Kurt said as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's excitement... maybe he was right, maybe this musical would be fun.

* * *

><p>So, I wanted to show what was going on with Kurt and the cheerleaders while Blaine and Artie were playing football, then that commercial with Lea singing "Let Me Entertain You" came on my TV and the part where Wizard of Oz came on screen gave me the idea of a camp musical! So tell me guys, who should play who in the camp play? :]<p> 


	5. The Audition

Auditions for the Wizard of Oz were coming up fast. To make things simple, all the girls were required to sing Over the Rainbow, and the boys were required to sing If I Only Had A Brain.

Of course, Mr. Will had made it very clear that he was more than happy to cast some of the girls as the male roles since most of the boys were planning to sign up to work back stage.

"I hope working backstage won't be lame." Puck said.

"Me too. I've never worked backstage before, I wonder what it's like." Finn stated.

"Are you kidding, all the action is onstage!" Kurt said excitedly as he stood in line.

"I don't know..." Finn started.

"Kurt's right, being up onstage is the best!" Rachel said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's a lot of fun, and you would be perfect in the backround."

Finn smiled. "You think I'd be perfect?"

"Of course."

"Well, maybe it would be fun, Puck, let's get in the other line and sign up for the show!"

"Why?"

"Because, Rachel and Kurt say it's going to be a lot of fun."

"It sounds lame to me."

"Come on, Puck."

"Finn's right, you never know until you try, Puckerman."

"Fine, but only because you're my boy. You owe me big time."

They all sat in the theatre, Miss Emma passing out numbers to everyone.

"What number are you, Blaine?"

"Five. What about you?"

"Four."

"I'm number one, doesn't surprise me." Rachel said with a smirk. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"So, which parts are you hoping for?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't care, as long as I'm a lead."

"I'm sure you'll get a lead part, Kurt, you're really good."

"Thanks, Blaine. What part do you want?"

"Oh, I'll be happy with anything, really. I just hope I make it through the audition without throwing up."

"You're that nervous?" Blaine nodded.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sure you'll do an amazing job!"

"I don't mean to be listening in, but did you say something about nerves?"

"Yeah, Blaine's nervous about his audition."

"I'm sure you'll do a great job, Blaine. Everybody get's nervous at auditions."

"Thanks."

"I'm Wes, by the way, and these are my friends... David, Jeff, and Nick. We're in the blue cabin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt, this is Mercedes and Rachel, and you know Blaine."

"What part are you going for?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We'll be happy no matter what parts we get, we just love being onstage, right guys?"

The other three nodded.

"Hi everyone, we're ready to start the auditions, when we call your number just follow me backstage to the dressing room and we'll hold your audition there. Then you can come back out here and sit with your friends, and when we're all done, we'll announce the cast." Will said. "Number one, come with me please."

"Break a leg, Rachel." Kurt said.

"Yeah, what he said." Blaine added.

"Thanks!" She said before skipping off.

A ton of auditions later, Will came out to announce the cast.

"You all did an amazing job with your auditions. It was really tough casting this thing. But I think I've found a part for all of you, and hopefully you'll all be happy with the parts you've been given. Now, the role of Aunt Em, will be played by Tina Cohen."

A few girls cheered and patted Tina on the back. "Congrats, Tina!"

She smiled. "T-Thank you."

"Uncle Henry will be played by Wesley Montgomery." Jeff, Nick, and David screamed and Kurt and Blaine clapped along with the other students.

"Finn Hudson, you're going to play Hunk."

"Uh, thanks... who's Hunk?"

"He's one of the farm hands. He's the Kansas version of the Scarecrow and Dorothy imagines him when she dreams of the Scarecrow in Oz." Rachel said quickly.

"Oh... so, does that mean that if you're Dorothy, we'll have scenes together?"

"Yes, we'll have scenes together in the opening and closing of the show."

"Cool! Thanks, Mr. Will!" He said smiling.

"The role of Hickory will be played by Noah Puckerman."

"Hickory?"

"Another farm hand." Kurt said.

"Which one does he represent?" Puck asked.

"The Tinman." Kurt stated.

"So you're playing the heartless guy, type casting, obviously." Rachel muttered.

"Hey! I told you a thousand times, I was sticking up for you and the gays, I wasn't bad mouthing them."

"Sam Evans, you'll be playing Zeke."

"Is that the farm hand that's suppose to be like the Lion?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is." Will replied.

"Oh, sounds like fun." He said smiling.

"The role of Miss. Gulch will be played by Lauren Zizes."

"That part is stupid." Lauren stated.

"Would you have preferred a different part?"

"No, the whole show is stupid, at least I don't have to be on the stage that long."

"Professor Marvel-"

"Who's that?" Finn whispered.

"Remember in the movie, the guy with the crystal ball who tells Dorothy her Aunt's sick?"

"Oh! I remember now." Finn said. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Will be played by Jeff Sterling." Wes, Nick, and David cheered just as loudly as they had for Wes.

"Glinda will be played by Quinn Fabray." The girls cheered again and Quinn smiled.

"And the Wicked Witch will be played by Mercedes Jones." Kurt screamed and cheered loudly, Blaine smiling and clapping.

"Congratulations, Mercedes! That's a great part!"

"Thanks, Kurt. But I bet you'll get an even better one!"

"The Wizard of Oz will be played by Artie Abrams." Blaine smiled.

"Congrats, Artie! The whole show is named after you!" Artie's smile grew.

"Wow. I can't believe I got the Wizard."

"The Guard will be played by Nick Duval."

"Did you hear that Nick? That means you get a solo!" Jeff said excitedly.

"I do?"

"Yeah! The Merry Old Land Of Oz!"

"Wow! This is so awesome!"

"Now, our dancers who will be portraying the twister, the munchkins, the snowflakes in the poppy scene, and the flying monkeys will be David Thompson-" Screams from Jeff, Nick, and Wes. "Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, and Kurt Hummel."

"What?"

"Kurt, is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem! I'm a stupid snowflake?"

"Kurt..."

"No! That's so unfair! I deserve a lead part! I won't even get to really sing!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry you're unhappy with your part, but I'll let you be an understudy for the main roles."

"Understudy?"

"Yes, that means that, if one of the kids gets sick, or can't do the show for some reason, you get their part."

"Ugh, this is unbelievable." Kurt muttered, sinking down in his seat.

"It's not that bad, we both got the same part, so at least we'll get to spend a lot of time together." Blaine said with a smile.

"I guess so... I can't believe we didn't even get one of the farm hands, or something!"

"It'll still be fun, Kurt."

"If you say so." Kurt mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tina, Finn, Noah, Sam, Lauren, Jeff, and Nick will also be playing these roles along with the parts I gave you before."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Well, that way you all have more to do in the show, and we have more dancers and singers in these songs."

"You mean... I have to sing and dance?" Finn asked nervously.

"I ain't playing no Munchkin..." Puck stated.

"Listen, no more complaining about your parts, I don't want to hear it. Now our four leads, the role of Dorothy will be played by Rachel Berry."

Finn clapped loudly, Puck and Kurt both rolled their eyes, and Rachel squealed.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I won't let you down, I'll be the best Dorothy I can be!"

"I'm sure you will, Rachel. Now, our Scarecrow is Brittany Pierce."

"Did you hear that, Britt? You got a lead!" Santana said.

"Is that good?"

"That's great!"

"Santana Lopez, you're our Tinman."

"Talk about type casting..." Puck muttered with a laugh, remembering how Rachel had said he was heartless so he landed the role of Hickory, Santana hitting his arm.

"You're a lead too, San!" Quinn said.

"You are? So we get to be onstage together?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, tackling Santana in a hug.

"And finally, our Lion will be played by Dave Karofsky."

Everyone gasped, and whispers instantly filled the room.

"Karofsky beat me out for a lead?" Kurt said, shocked.

"I'm not doing some stupid play." Dave muttered.

"I can't even believe you auditioned." Finn stated.

"I didn't want to, I signed up on the wrong sheet and they wouldn't let me get out of it."

"I can't believe you signed up for backstage work."

"Yeah well, Miss. Emma said it was the only way I'd get off the hook for dumping paint on Rachel and messing with Kurt and Blaine... I was forced into it."

"Dave, your audition was one of the best we saw."

"Well, find somebody else, I'm not doing it." He said before storming off.

"Well, we did have a second choice for the Lion, Dave only just beat him for the part."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Me? It was between Dave and me? You thought I was good enough for a lead role?"

"Yeah, your voice was amazing and your acting was great... if you want the part..."

"Do it, Blaine!" Mercedes said quickly.

"Um, well... I guess... sure." He said nervously.

"Great! So, we have our cast. Rehearsals start tomorrow."

"Kurt? Do you want to trade parts with me?"

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"I know you wanted to be a lead, and you are technically an understudy, so..."

"No, no! I wouldn't take your part away from you, you earned that, Blaine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be upset or anything."

"Of course I'm sure! Keep your part."

"You're not mad at me for getting a lead, are you?"

"Mad? No! Of course not, Blaine, I'm really happy for you! Tell you what, I'll help you practice. With my help, you'll know all your lines and songs in no time!"

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem."

Okay, so Kurt was disappointed about not getting a lead, but at least he'd get to be in the show, and he'd get to spend time with Blaine and Mercedes. That was a plus, right?

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, you have no idea how hard it was for me to not give Kurt a lead... but he is an understudy... so maybe, just maybe, he'll end up with a lead part. Who do you think he'd fill in for? Let me know! :]<p> 


	6. Trading Parts

Rachel was practicing her scene with Brittany, while Quinn practiced her scene with Mercedes. Santana was attempting to learn the tap dance to the dance break in If I Only Had A Heart, and Artie was being shown how to make the giant Oz head talk.

Wes, Jeff, David, Nick, Tina, Finn, Puck, Sam, Lauren, and Mike were trying on different costumes for their chorus scenes as Munchkins, flying monkeys, twisters, and snowflakes.

Kurt being the first to try on costumes, went off to help Blaine practice his lines.

"Get up and fight you lopsided bag of hay!"

"Now that's getting personal, lion!"

Blaine opened his mouth to say his next line, but he was cut off by Rachel groaning loudly.

"I can't take it anymore! We were suppose to be off book by now!"

"What's her problem?" Kurt questioned.

"She's mad at Brittany because she still doesn't know any of her lines."

"I can't work under these conditions! How am I suppose to practice and do the best that I can if I'm surrounded by people who aren't even trying?"

"But we were suppose to be off book forever ago."

"I know."

"I wonder why Brittany's not learning her lines."

"Maybe she's having trouble remembering them all."

"Please, I know every part, I could perform it as a one man show if I needed to... it can't be that hard to just learn one part."

"You did know my lines before I did."

"Well, I promised I'd help you practice, what good would I be if I didn't even know the part I was helping you with?"

"That doesn't explain why you could recite any part in the show with your eyes closed."

"Well, I'm an understudy, I want to be ready incase I have to know someone's lines at the drop of a hat."

"Well, with how many times you've gone over my part with me, I'm sure you've got Dorothy, the Scarecrow, and the Tinman down perfectly."

"Of course."

"That's it! I'm getting the director! Mr. Will!" Rachel shouted, storming past Kurt and Blaine.

"Mr. Will, the show is opening soon and Brittany still doesn't know any of her lines!"

"I got confused..." Brittany said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Brittany, do you need help learning your part?" Will asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Santana tried to help me, but it didn't work..." Speaking of Santana...

"I don't like this tap dance, I don't want to do it." She snapped as she walked over to Will.

"Mr. Will, this tap dance is lame."

"She's not even a tap dancer, I don't know why you gave her the part." Kurt mumbled bitterly.

"Santana, we're in the middle of something..." Upon seeing Brittany, Santana silenced herself.

"It's just too much pressure."

"Maybe if you try highlighting your lines..." Will suggested.

"I tried that, I got really confused and couldn't figure out which lines were mine so I just colored the entire script yellow..."

"Brittany..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Will. But I don't want to be a lead in the show. I just want to dance. Why can't I be a snowflake or a twister like Mike and the other kids?"

"Mr. Will, if I may?" Kurt said, raising his hand.

"Brittany wants my part, I want Brittany's part... I know Brittany's part, and after watching her dance there's no doubt in my mind that she could learn everything she needs to know in more than enough time if Mike worked with her while we were running the show, she's a brilliant dancer."

Brittany smiled at Kurt.

"Well... if you two are both sure you're okay with it... alright, Brittany, go try on costumes and when you're done, have Mike teach you the dances... Kurt... you know the entire part?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then... go try on the Scarecrow costume we have." Kurt squealed happily and jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"Brittany, are you okay? You looked like you were about to cry earlier." Blaine said softly, pulling her into a hug, surprised when she practically tackled him.

"Yes! I'm so happy! I don't have to learn all those lines anymore!" She raced over to Kurt and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Kurt!"

"No, thank_ you_, Brittany!"

Brittany skipped off happily. Santana glaring at Will.

"Woah, woah, hold up. The only reason I agreed to do this part was because I was going to be onstage with Brittany the whole show, if she's not a lead anymore, then I'm not learning this stupid tap dance." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm out."

"Santana, you can't quit, we don't have anyone else for the part, our only understudy just accepted another role."

"Um... M-Mr. Will?"

"Not now, Tina."

"But, what I h-have to say has to do with Santana not wanting to b-be in the show... I could play the Tinman. I can tap dance, and I already know the song and the dance, I'd just h-have to work on the lines."

"I could help with that." Kurt offered.

"Yeah, if Kurt helped Tina she'd know the part in no time... he helped me with my lines." Blaine added.

"Santana, I know you don't want to do the show at all without Brittany, but would you at least be willing to be Aunt Em? Then you wouldn't be onstage as much, and you could hang out backstage with Brittany, and be in the chorus numbers with her later in the show."

"And be related to that hobbit, Berry? After she practically made Brittany cry just now? Absolutely not."

"Come on, Santana? Please?"

"Santana, you should do it, I'm sorry I upset Brittany, but it was for her own good, she's much happier with her part now... but perhaps I didn't handle it correctly, I really am sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Brittany."

"If I do, will you do the part?"

"Sure, but only because that Wes kid playing Henry is totally hot."

"Alright, now that we're all happy with our parts, Kurt, help Tina learn her lines before you two try on your new costumes... Rachel, go try on the Dorothy dress and bring Blaine with you so he can try on the Lion costume. We're going to have a costume parade in a few."

"What's a costume parade?" Blaine asked.

"That's where everyone tries on their costumes and walks across the stage in them for the director so that he can see how they look and if they'll work for the character." Rachel stated.

As Rachel raced off to try on her costume, Blaine walked over to Kurt, smiling.

"Congrats on the lead."

"Thanks!"

"I'm really happy for you." Blaine said before hugging Kurt, catching the slightly taller boy off guard.

"I'm glad you got a lead, you deserved it the most out of anyone here... and now that I know that you'll be in all my scenes with me, I'm a lot less nervous." He said before letting go and following after Rachel.

Kurt blinked a few times before smiling. Perhaps being the a star wasn't going to be the best part of having a lead... being onstage with Blaine was.

* * *

><p>Yay! Kurt got a lead. I was going to just make him the Scarecrow from the start, but doing it this way meant more Brittany, and everybody loves Brittany! Plus now Tina gets a chance to shine too! I'm sure Santana will be happy once she finds out most of her lines are all telling Rachel to leave her alone because she's busy. xD Next chapter will be the costume parade! :D<p> 


	7. The costume parade

"Alright everyone. We're going to have you come out in order of appearance. Now I need to see you exactly how you'll look when you perform the show to make sure that your costume works. Rachel, since you're the first onstage, you're on first." Will said.

Rachel walked out in her Dorothy dress, her hair braided and little black shoes on her feet along with white socks. She was holding a basket with a stuffed animal dog inside.

"Perfect! Now can I see it with the ruby slippers?" Will asked.

Rachel kicked off the black shoes and slid on the sparkly red ones.

"Excellent."

"Mr. Will, I want to discuss something with you. I believe using a real dog will improve the quality of the show where as using a stuffed animal will seem far less realistic and will make it harder for the audience to connect with our performance."

"Um, I'll consider it Rachel but first I have to get through this costume parade. Now... take a seat in the audience. We need you to stay close by because we're going to run through the show in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." She said before going into the audience and sitting down.

"Alright, next out, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry." Wes walked out in his jeans and plaid shirt, a straw hat on his head. Santana walked out with her hair down and her skirt rolled up to make it shorter and her top slightly unbuttoned.

"Wes, you look great, you can take a seat in the audience... Santana... what did you do to your costume?"

"It made me look frumpy, I think I made it look better."

"Santana, you're playing an older woman, and Aunt Em wouldn't wear that."

"Well I don't want to wear it any other way."

"Santana..."

"Fine, I'll make the skirt long again, but I'm leaving the top four buttons of the shirt undone."

"Two buttons."

"Three."

"Deal, but you have to wear an apron and your hair up."

"Whatever."

"Now take your seat in the audience... farm hands, you're up."

Finn, Puck, and Sam walked out in outfits similar to Wes', only Sam was wearing overalls and their shirts were each a different color.

"Perfect, you guys can take a seat. Lauren, let's see your Miss Gulch costume."

He smiled as she walked out in all black. "Great, the hat totally makes the look! How about your costume Jeff."

Jeff entered in his Professor Marvel costume, which looked almost identical to the one from the movie.

"Perfect! Now lets see some twister dancers!"

"Um, Will, about that..." Emma started. "Well, I had to cut some kids out of the dance."

"What?"

"Well, Wes, Santana, Finn, Puck, Sam, Lauren, Jeff... they don't have time to change their costumes, they're onstage literally right before it happens. Plus I wanted Lauren in the dance as Gulch... so... I hope that's not a problem."

"No, it's my fault, I should've thought of that before promising those kids they could be in the dance."

"You mean we don't get to be twisters anymore?" Wes asked.

"I hope you're not too disappointed."

"I'm just glad it's one less dance to remember." Finn said with a small relieved sigh.

"We'll still be in all the other songs, right?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, sure! Of course!" Will said.

"Are you sure we have enough kids now?"

"Yeah, we've still got Brittany, Mike, David, and Nick. We could have a twister with just four people. Come on out, guys! I want to see your costumes.

The boys were in long sleeved black shirts and long black pants, and Brittany was in her black leotard and black pants, each of them had streamers tied to their wrists.

"Oh those streamers are going to look fantastic swirling around when they dance."

"Mr. Will, I have a question about our costumes... shouldn't they be red?" Brittany asked.

"Red?"

"Yeah... every one I've ever eaten has been red."

"Brittany, you're playing a _twister_ not a _twizzler_." Will said.

"You know, a tornado." Mike explained.

"Oh... never mind."

"Alright, let's see Glinda." Will said as Quinn walked out in a beautiful pink dress with a crown on her head.

"Absolutely beautiful, Quinn." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Come on out, munchkins!"

Wes, Santana, Finn, Puck, Sam, Lauren, Jeff, Brittany, Mike, David, and Nick came out in different colorful outfits.

"I'm still not down with playing a munchkin." Puck stated.

"Me neither." Finn admitted shyly.

"That sure is a fast change for us in the twister number." Nick pointed out.

"Guys, no more complaints. Nick, you guys have more than enough time to change, Puck, Finn... you're already out of the twister dance, we're not taking you out of another song. Now go change into your next costume. Mercedes, let's see your costume!"

The group exited the stage, Mercedes entering in her black dress with her witch hat and broom.

"Mercedes you look fantastic!"

"Thanks!"

"Now let's see our Scarecrow, Kurt, did you try on the costume?"

"Yes! And it fits perfectly!" Kurt stated as he walked out onstage like a model working the runway, posing when he reached center stage.

He was wearing an outfit similar to the farm hands, only straw was sticking out all over the place.

"Perfect, Kurt! Absolutely perfect!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Tina, did you try on your costume?"

"Y-Yes."

She walked out in her silver outfit.

"Can I go back to practicing my l-lines now?"

"Sure Tina, send Blaine out when you go backstage."

Tina ran backstage, but no one entered after her. Kurt sat up a bit in his seat in the audience.

"Blaine? Where are you?"

"Do you want me to go see what's taking him so long?" Kurt asked.

"That'd be great, thank you."

Kurt walked back onstage and headed backstage, going to the dressing room, surprised that the boys dressing room door was locked.

"Blaine?"

"I'm not coming out."

"Why not?"

"I look silly in my costume."

"Blaine, I'm sure you look great."

"I don't want to come out."

"But Blaine, you've got to perform the show in that costume. If you can't even show it to the rest of the cast..."

"I just really don't want to come out..."

"Well, would it be okay if I come in?"

"... Are you by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll unlock the door."

Kurt ran onstage. "Mr. Will, he needs help getting it on, how about you skip him for now and I'll bring him out when he's ready." he lied.

"Okay, sure... let's see our snowflakes!" The group of kids walked onstage in outfits similar to the twister costumes, only white instead of black and without the streamers. After that they came out in their green outfits for the Emerald City sequence, Nick sporting a green suit with a green top hat and bow tie. The twister outfits were recycled for the flying monkeys, only the streamers were taken away and replaced with monkey masks and wings, and Artie's Wizard costume was pretty much the same as the one from the movie.

Kurt headed into the dressing room, closing, and locking, the door behind him.

"I look silly."

"I can't agree or disagree, I can only see your tail." Kurt stated. "Do you want to come out from behind the costume rack?"

"Not really."

"Why are you so embarrassed about coming out?"

"I'm not really embarrassed, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of being made fun of."

"Blaine, nobody's going to make fun of you."

"Yes they are, everyone else got cool costumes, and I look silly."

"You're playing a Lion, what'd you expect it to look like? I'm playing a Scarecrow, look how silly I look!"

"No you don't, you look cute."

Kurt felt his face get hot. "You think I look cute?" he asked, not sure why his entire face was suddenly red.

"Yeah. You look really cute."

"Thank you. You know... if you came out and I saw you, maybe you'd look cute too."

"I doubt it."

"You never know until you try."

Blaine sighed and crawled out from his spot behind the rack of clothes, sitting on the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

"I feel like I'm in baby pajamas..." He mumbled. His costume did sort of look that way. It was brown and fuzzy and covered his entire body, even his hands and feet, a tail attached to the back.

"I think it looks great! But you need to put the hood up!"

"Why?"

"Because other wise you don't have a maine." Kurt said, reaching over and pulling it up.

"I look so stupid..."

"No you don't, you look really cute." Kurt said smiling. Blaine's face turned red and he looked down.

"You're just saying that so I won't feel bad anymore."

"No I'm not, I really think you look cute!"

"You really think so?"

"I promise. I would never lie to you about anything, Blaine."

"If you thought I looked silly, you'd tell me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go onstage if you didn't look absolutely fabulous!" He said as he sat down next to Blaine. "So... do you feel better now?"

"A little."

"Better enough to go out there for the costume parade?"

"A hug might help..." Blaine admitted softly. Kurt smiled and pulled him into a hug, only pulling back when Blaine sneezed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I think I'm allergic to you." He said, pointing to the straw sticking out of Kurt's shirt right by his chest before smiling.

"That is not nice!" Kurt said laughing.

"I'm glad I'm not playing the Scarecrow or I'd be sneezing all day." Blaine teased.

"Oh, just go show off your costume you big coward." Kurt said as he playfully shoved Blaine before helping him stand up, leading the way to the stage, the two boys teasing each other the whole way there and laughing so hard that Blaine completely forgot about his costume...

* * *

><p>So I was going to wait until I got some reviews on my last chapter before posting this so I could see what you guys thought of a few characters switching roles, but I was far too excited about this chapter because I love writing these little Klaine moments, so that didn't happen. xD<p>

Poor Blaine was too shy to come out of the dressing room. But you had to know that Kurt would be there to make him feel better and more confident. This is not the last of Blaine and Kurt's heart to hearts about Blaine being nervous. Another one is coming up in the next chapter! (Also, you have no idea how long I've been looking forward to having Brittany mix up twisters and twizzlers. Oh, I love Brittany so much. xD) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and keep sending in your ideas for future chapters! :D


	8. The cabin conversation

Kurt groaned loudly and sat up.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!"

Finn and Puck completely ignored him, continuing to wrestle on the floor.

"The show opens tomorrow! I need my rest!"

Still nothing.

"You two are the worst cabin mates ever!" Kurt said as he got out of bed.

When he did, he noticed Blaine was still awake, sitting up on the top bunk and staring off into space.

Kurt climbed up and sat next to Blaine.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

"There has to be some way to get those two to be quiet."

"They're not what's keeping me up."

"Oh? Why can't you sleep, then?"

"I told a little bit of a lie earlier. I wasn't just nervous about my costume..." Blaine said, looking down.

"What else are you nervous about?"

"What if I'm not good enough to be a lead part? What if I mess up the whole show?"

"Blaine, you're amazing."

"So you say."

"You are!"

"Maybe in rehearsals, but when there's an actual audience out there, I'm probably going to suck."

"Why would you even say that?"

"What if I forget a line? What if I forget something that ruins the whole show? Rachel would kill me..."

"Blaine, we've been practicing together every minute of every day, you know this part like the back of your hand..."

"Maybe I should write my lines on the back of my hand."

"Blaine, you're going to be fine. I promise, you'll do an amazing job and everyone is going to love you." Blaine didn't look convinced. "And if you forget a line or something, I'll cover for you, and I'll make sure to do it in a way that'll get you back on track. Nobody in the audience will even know anything is wrong."

"You'd do that just to make sure I didn't look silly onstage?"

"What are best friends for?"

Blaine smiled and looked down.

Kurt bit his lip, was that the first time he called Blaine his friend? Did Blaine not think of Kurt as a friend? Oh, why did Kurt say that? Why did he make it worse by putting the word best in front of it? What if Blaine started avoiding him now or something because he didn't know Kurt thought of him as a best friend?

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

Kurt smiled. "So, you feel better now?"

"I'm still a little nervous... but I'm not scared anymore."

"That's good."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. A little, I guess."

"Well, you're going to be amazing."

"Thanks, Blaine."

"We should probably go to sleep now, don't want to pass out on the stage."

"Well, we do in the poppy scene."

Blaine laughed. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said, moving to climb off the top bunk but before he could, Blaine hugged him.

Kurt felt his face get hot and he smiled before hugging Blaine back.

He then climbed down to his bunk, looking at Finn and Puck.

"Goodnight!" He shouted as loudly as he could.

He heard Blaine laughing from the top bunk.

"Puck, maybe we should go to sleep, lights out was a half hour ago, and we do have a show tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever." Puck said, climbing into his bed.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and climbed into his bed again.

He was really looking forward to tomorrow. Not only was he going to get to see his dad after two weeks without him, but he was going to get to perform for his father too.

His dad was going to get to watch him play a lead part.

He hoped he made his dad proud.

He had to admit, he was also looking forward to meeting the other parents tomorrow.

Especially Blaine's parents.

If they were anything like Blaine, they were going to be the nicest people Kurt had ever met.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever. I will be posting more chapters later today to make up for it! :D<p>

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. :]


	9. The show

"Kurt, why aren't you in costume yet?"

"Sorry, Mr. Will. I was warming up, I'll go put it on now." Kurt said with a smile.

He started towards the boys dressing room, only stopping when he spotted Blaine.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Blaine look so sad before.

Was something wrong? Was he getting nervous again?

Putting on his costume could wait.

"Why so sad? I thought you said last night that you weren't as nervous anymore."

"I'm not nervous." Blaine said as he looked down at his feet.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"You look like you're crying."

"Well, I'm not. I just... got some of the fur from my costume in my eyes."

"Blaine, why are you lying to me?"

Blaine bit his lip and continued to look down.

"If you're nervous, you can tell me."

"I'm not nervous. Well, I am, but that's not what this is about."

"Then what's it about?"

Blaine sniffled and continued to look down at his feet.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed and pulled his friend into a hug, rubbing his back lightly. "It's okay, whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad. You'll feel better once you're out onstage performing, that always makes me feel better."

Blaine hugged him back and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"You're going to be amazing. I think so, the whole cast thinks so."

"My parents..." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sure they're going to love your performance."

"No, they're not... they're not coming."

Kurt blinked a few times in surprise and pulled away to look at Blaine. "What?"

"They're not coming to see the show anymore."

"But... why not?"

"Well, I didn't think they were going to have the time, but I invited them anyway, and they said they were going to come." Blaine wiped the tears off his face, or at least attempted to, it was a bit hard with the paws the costume had covering his hands. "But Miss Emma just said they called and told her they didn't have time."

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay... they never have time to come see me."

Kurt frowned. "Never?"

"No, they missed my school science fair too, and when I was in the spelling bee..." He sighed. "I guess I should've seen it coming, I just thought they were really going to come to this one..."

Kurt didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair that Blaine's parents never came to see anything he did. But what could he do?

He pulled Blaine into another hug, rubbing small circles into his back again.

"Don't worry, Blaine. Mr. Will said they're going to tape the show, you can always show your parents the tape later." That didn't seem to comfort Blaine too much.

"You can have my dad."

"What?"

"I'm sharing my dad with you. He's out in the audience, we'll just pretend my dad is your dad too, then you'll have somebody out there who's cheering for you."

"You mean... you're going to share your daddy with me?"

"Why not?"

Blaine smiled a bit. "Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome." Kurt said before pulling away from the hug. "I have to put on my costume, the show starts in a half hour."

He started walking towards the dressing room, but stopped as a thought came to him.

He wasn't in costume yet... he could sneak out and see his dad.

He made sure no one was watching him as he snuck into the audience, looking around for his father.

He smiled when he finally spotted him.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, racing over to his father.

"Kurt, what are you doing, I though all the campers had to stay backstage."

"I had to tell you something before the show started, it's really important!" Kurt stated. "My best friend Blaine is playing the cowardly lion, and his parents cancelled on him. They said they didn't have the time to see him in the show."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So I told him we could share a dad for today so that he would have a parent in the audience. I just wanted to make sure you cheered a lot when he bows, so that he has a dad who's proud of him."

Burt smiled. "You are your mother's son." Kurt smiled too. "You got it, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad. You're the best." Kurt said, hugging him before running backstage to change into his costume.

* * *

><p>So far, the show was going just as it was suppose to. Not a single mistake was made.<p>

"Do you suppose we'll run into any wild animals?" Rachel asked.

"We might." Tina replied.

"Animals that eat straw?" Kurt did his best to sound scared.

"Some, but mostly lions, and tigers, and bears." Tina stated.

"Lions?" Rachel said over dramatically.

"And tigers?" Kurt added.

"And bears." Tina said. Kurt couldn't help but notice she hadn't stuttered once since the show started.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my." Rachel started, soon, all three of them were chanting that line over and over, waiting for Blaine to make his entrance.

Kurt glanced off stage, and felt a little nervous because... Blaine looked terrified back there. What if he got too scared to come onstage? Sure, Kurt said he would cover for him if he made any mistakes... but how could he cover up Blaine not even coming out?

But Blaine took a deep breath before racing out onto the stage and roaring as loudly as he could, causing Rachel to scream and Kurt and Tina to stumble back in fear, just like they were suppose to.

Kurt wished his character wasn't suppose to be so terrified, because he wanted so badly to smile when Blaine got every single line right.

His performance was perfect. He remembered ever line, every dance move, every song lyric.

When it came time for him to take his bow, Kurt knew his father wasn't just cheering for Blaine because Kurt told him to.

Blaine really deserved all that cheering, because he did an amazing job.

* * *

><p>"I am so proud of you." Burt said as he hugged Kurt.<p>

"Thanks, dad."

He saw all the other kids hugging and talking to their parents, Rachel's dad's even brought her flowers, but Blaine was sort of wandering through the audience alone.

Blaine was about to turn around and go backstage when...

"Hey, Blaine! Over here!" Kurt yelled, smiling when Blaine looked and started walking over to him. "Blaine, this is my dad. Dad, this is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said quietly.

"You did a great job up there, kid."

Blaine's face lit up. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Wow... thanks, Mr. Hummel."

"Hey dad, there's going to be a big camp fire tonight where everyone is going to make smores and tell stories and stuff, can we stay at camp a little longer so we can go?"

"I don't see why not."

"You want to sit with me and my dad at the camp fire tonight, Blaine?" Kurt knew some kids were leaving to go home with their parents right after the show, but Kurt had a feeling that Blaine would be one of the kids staying at camp late for the camp fire, and Kurt didn't want to leave him all alone.

"Sure!"

Kurt smiled. It was his last night at camp, and possibly the last time he saw Blaine. He was going to make sure they had fun.

* * *

><p>Only one more chapter and the story is over. Aw.<p>

Posting the last chapter soon.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	10. The end

Kurt ran over to Blaine, who was making a mess as he attempted to eat his smore in the neatest way possible.

"You have chocolate all over your face." Kurt said, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked, licking his lips before smashing his smore on Kurt's cheek. "Now you have chocolate all over your face." he said, smiling innocently.

Kurt gasped before bursting out into laughter. "Not nice, Anderson!"

"What are you going to do about it, Hummel?"

Kurt bit his lip in thought before smiling and grabbing a half melted marshmallow, squishing it on Blaine's nose.

Blaine laughed loudly, nearly falling over because he was laughing so hard.

"You're cold." Kurt pointed out. He couldn't get over how chilly Blaine's skin had felt when he hit it with the marshmallow, and now that he took a closer look, the boy was shivering.

"I'll live. Especially since I have this marshmallow on my face to keep me warm." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt took off his jacket and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine blinked a few times, obviously surprised. "But, now you'll be cold."

"That's okay, just take it."

The parts of Blaine's face that weren't covered in chocolate and marshmallow were bright red as he put the jacket on.

"I'm really going to miss you..." Blaine said softly.

"That reminds me!" Kurt said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I made you this."

"You made me something?"

"I owed you, you made me a pipe cleaner flower."

Blaine took the colorful card and smiled. "To my best friend." He read out loud.

"My phone number is in there, and my address. You can call me, or write me letters... if you want to."

Blaine smiled. "I want to. Will you call and write back one you have my phone number and address?"

"Of course!" Kurt said with a big smile.

"I'm glad... I'd be really sad if my best friend stopped talking to me."

"I would never stop talking to you, Blaine."

"Even after I smashed a smore on your face?"

Kurt laughed. "I got you back, I'd say we're even."

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound was Blaine sticking another marshmallow on a stick so he could roast it over the fire.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see one another again?" He asked finally.

"Of course. Maybe not right away, but we will eventually. Until then, we'll write... call..." Kurt said softly.

"What if you find a new best friend and forget all about me?"

"I would never forget about you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "I would never forget about you either."

"My jacket looks so big on you."

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's comfortable, and it smells like you."

"What do I smell like?"

"You smell really nice, I like the way you smell."

Kurt and Blaine's faces were red again.

"Kurt, time to head home, buddy."

Kurt frowned. "I gotta go."

Blaine looked down. "I know... your dad's calling."

Kurt stood up, Blaine doing so shortly after.

"Bye, Blaine."

"It's not goodbye, it's see you later, remember?"

Kurt smiled. "Right... see you later."

"See you later."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Blaine said before hugging Kurt goodbye.

Kurt ran off to catch up to his dad, who was standing by their car.

"What is all over your face?"

"Chocolate."

"Why do you have chocolate on your face?"

"Just grab one of the wet wipes out of the car, daddy." Kurt said, laughing a bit.

His mother always kept wet wipes in the car. Kurt remembered how his father would always say she didn't need them taking up space in her car, that she'd never need them, but she would simply smile and say "you never know". When she died, Burt made sure he always had them in the car... you never know.

"Kurt! Wait!" Kurt turned his head to see Blaine running over to his car. "I forgot to give you your jacket back."

"Oh, thanks." Kurt said, taking the jacket from Blaine.

"Well, see you later... again." Blaine said, biting his lip before turning to walk away.

At the last second, he turned back and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt was pretty sure his entire face was bright red at this point.

"You taste like chocolate."

"That's cause you smashed it all over my face... and now it's all over your lips."

"My lips are made of candy."

Kurt laughed just as his father walked up with the wet wipes.

"Blaine, you're a mess. What were you two doing?"

"Smashing smores in each other's faces." Kurt replied.

"Clean yourself up before you get in the car." Burt said, handing them both the wipes before walking back to the car.

Kurt sort of wished he'd left the chocolate all over his face, because now that it was clean, Blaine could probably see how red it was.

Then again, once Blaine cleaned up, he noticed his face was red too.

"You, um... you can give me your wet wipes and then I'll throw them away for you so that you don't have to hold them the entire car ride home." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Oh, thanks." Kurt replied, sounding just as awkward... if not more so.

"I made things awkward, didn't I?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed your cheek... do you hate me now?"

"No! Of course not, I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... in fact..." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips, smiling when he pulled away and saw the completely shocked expression on Blaine's bright red face.

"You were right, your lips are made of candy." He said before turning and walking over to the car, climbing in.

The two boys couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The end. Awww.<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D


End file.
